Sonic: The anti wars
Sonic: The anti wars is a new sonic game. With storyline, Team members, and diffrent Charicters and teams, The endings are end(ing)less! Teams First, you gotta pick a team. Sonic and freinds Start as sonic and tails. S and freinds: Stats Sonic: 100 starting rings, 150 max rings, deals 2 damage, moves SUPER fast, has 200 Energy. Tails: 50 starting rings, 100 max rings, deals 3 damage, moves moderate speed, can fly, has 175 energy. Knuckles (complete world 1 to unlock): 200 starting rings, 300 max rings, deals 10 damage, slow speed, can do a super punch, dealing 40 damage, has 250 energy. Erm..I dont know any sonic charicters :S Anti sonic Start as Cinos and slait. A sonic: Stats Cinos: 300 starting rings, 450 max rings, deals 20 damage, move SUPER slow, can turn foes to stone for 5 seconds, has 200 energy. Slait: 500 starting rings, 700 max rings, deals 10 damage, moves moderate speed, can drill into ground, has 300 energy. Selkcuck (complete W1 to unlock): 100 starting rings, 150 max rings, deals 1 damage, attacks and move SUPER SUPER DUPER fast, can rewind time, has 200 energy. Levels World 1: Winding Meadows Dark Lord Crenx has filled the world with dark creatures, and is planning on world domination! You must stop him! Level 1: Training. Destroy 10 Dark Drones to win. Level 2: Into the war. Survive Dark Drones and X-bots for 30 seconds. Level 3: The seige. Protect town hall from Dark drones, Xbots, and Mechanical Demons for 1 minute. Level 4: Chaos. Reach the target point alive. Level 5 (boss): Death and bananas? Destroy the Robo Monkey. CUTSCENE: The robomonkey is seen tumbling into a hill, opening an entrance to a cave. World 2: Crystal Caves Destroying the Robomonkey, you proceed into the cave, keeping up your guard for any attack. NOTE: From this level on, each level will have its own miniboss. Level 1: Into the cave. Find key and enter door to win, but A new foe will try to stop you. Enter the door and battle the Stone Elemental Level 2: Decending. Reach the bottom of the stairs to win, but your foes will be blocking your way and The first trap will crush you. Reach the bottom and try to win against the crafty foe, Bud and his brother, Jud. CUTSCENE: You see Bud and Jud falling into the stream. Level 3: The wall of pain. Try to destroy the stone wall blocking you in 300 seconds, all while all the foes from world 1 try to get you. This is the first level with Bombs, and the wall has 1000 HP. The wall counts as the miniboss in this level. Level 4: Skull skill. Destroy a horde of 50 Skeletal Robots, and the miniboss at the end is Mechanical Warlock! CUSCENE: You reach the end of the cave, only to see a giant squid waiting for you at a massive lake. Level 5: Rushing water. Defeat Red Squid of Death. CUTSCENE: He picks you up, but you hit him in the eye and he falls into the water, bringing you with him! Equipment Each charicter has an inventory, and equip slots. Among these are: Helmet, Breastplate, Leggings, Gloves, Boots, Weapon, and Crystals. Crystals ''Main article: Crystals '' Crystals are items you find that each boss drops. They give a boost depending on what element that area was based on (winding Meadows: Grass, Crystal Caves: Stone, etc) They give massive boosts and add a skill. Weapons At the Store, you can buy Weapons. They give attack boost and sometimes, skills. Armor At the store, you can also buy Armor. Armor gives Rings boost, and sometimes Defence, and rarely a skill. Losing You have 10 lives. When you run out of HP, you go back to the last checkpoint and go from there. If you lose all 10 lives, you go back to the start of the world, but keep all gold/EXP gained. Medals You get medals for beating levels. No medal: Survive. 80% cash. Tin medal: Survive with 15% of rings remaining. Normal cash. Bronze medal: Have 30% of rings remaining. 115% cash. Silver medal: Have 50% rigns remaining. 130% cash, 110% EXP. Gold medal: Have 70% rings remaining. 150% cash, 130% EXP. Platinum Medal: Have 90% rings remaining. 175% cash, 150% EXP. Diamond medal: Have ALL rings remaining. 2x cash. 180% EXP. Modes You can chose a mode when you start a game. Difficultys Wimp mode: Foes have half stats. Less gold and EXP. (33% less) Easy: Foes have 80% stats. Sligtly less gold and EXP. (10% less) Normal: Normal. Hard: Foes have 140% stats. Slightly more Gold and EXP. (10% more) Very hard (unlocked by beating the game): Foes have 180% stats. Boost to gold and EXP. (33% more) Insane (unlocked by beating the game on hard): Foes have 230% stats. Big boost to gold and EXP. (50% more) Death mode (unlocked by beating game on insane): Foes have 300% stats, and you have 90% stats, and only 1 life. Enormus boost to gold and EXP. (80% more) Extra Uber Uber rush mode: Game runs at 10x speed. Hardcore: Only 1 life, and if you die, game over FOREVER. Slowdown Hoedown: Game moves 10x slower. Survival: Battle against an infinite number of cretures, getting more powerful the farther you get. Unlockables (non-difficulty) Fury mode: Unlock A new charicter with his own story, and A new boss that only he fights. Unlocked by beating the game on Hardcore AND Death Mode BOTH turned on. Timed mode: Beat a level in a set time! (If its already a timed level, the time is just shorter). Unlocked by beating said level with a DIAMOND level. Unlocked for ALL levels if you beat the game on Very Hard. Category:Games